Haunter
| textcolor=black| name='Haunter'| jname=(ゴースト Ghost)| image= | ndex=#093| evofrom=Gastly| evointo=Gengar| gen=Generation I| pronun= HAWN-ter | hp=60| atk=65| def=60| satk=130| sdef=75| spd=110| species=Gas Pokémon| type= / | height=5'03"| weight=0.2 lbs.| ability=Levitate| color='Purple'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Haunter (ゴースト Ghost) is a / -type Pokémon and is the evolved form of Gastly, which evolve into Haunter starting at level 25. Haunter can evolve into Gengar at any given level when it is traded. Appearance This Pokémon takes the shape of an angular floating face with disembodied hands. It has a sinister look, along with fangs and claws. However, when approached by people, it has a habit of reverting to a spherical form that obscures its eyes, mouth, and hands. Special Abilities Haunter can have the ability Levitate, which cause all -type moves to miss. It licks with its gaseous tongue so getting close is dangerous. Because of it's ability to slip through solid walls, it is thought to be from another realm. It enjoys scaring people and revealing horrible nightmares of their worst fears to them while taking pleasure in it. It is also though to steal the souls of those who envy, so it is highly recommended that you keep your distance. Anime Ash caught a Haunter in order to defeat Sabrina. In his second battle, Haunter caused Sabrina to laugh with its constant pranks. After this, Sabrina gave Ash the Marsh Badge, and Haunter was given to Sabrina. Games Locations |pokemon = Haunter |redblue = Pokemon Tower |rbrarity = Uncommon |yellow = Pokemon Tower |yrarity = Rare |goldsilver = Route 8 |gsrarity = Common |crystal = Route 8, Rock Tunnel |crarity = Common |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Lost Cave, Pokemon Tower |frlgrarity = Common |diamondpearl = Old Chateau (Any Gen III game inserted), Turnback Cave |dprarity = Rare |platinum = Old Chateau (Any Gen III game inserted) |ptrarity = Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver = Route 8, Safari Zone |hgssrarity = Common }} Pokedex Entries |textcolor=pink| name=Haunter| red=Because of its ability to slip through block walls, it is said to be from another dimension.| blue=Because of its ability to slip through block walls, it is said to be from another dimension.| yellow=By licking, it saps the victim's life. It causes shaking that won't stop until the victim's demise.| gold=In total darkness, where nothing is visible, Haunter lurks, silently stalking its next victim.| silver=Its tongue is made of gas. If licked, its victim starts shaking constantly until death eventually comes.| crystal=It hides in the dark, planning to take the life of the next living thing that wanders close by.| ruby=Haunter is a dangerous Pokémon. If one beckons you while floating in darkness, you must never approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away.| sapphire=Haunter is a dangerous Pokémon. If one beckons you while floating in darkness, you must never approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away.| emerald=If a Haunter beckons you while it is floating in darkness, don't approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away.| firered=If you get the feeling of being watched in darkness when nobody is around, Haunter is there.| leafgreen=Because of its ability to slip through block walls, it is said to be from another dimension.| diamond=It can slip through any obstacle. It lurks inside walls to keep an eye on its foes.| pearl=It licks with its gaseous tongue to steal the victim's life force. It lurks in darkness for prey.| platinum=It likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with a gaseous hand. Its touch causes endless shuddering.| soulsilver=It's tongue is made of gas. If licked, its victim starts shaking constantly until death eventually comes.| heartgold=It's tongue is made of gas. If licked, its victim starts shaking constantly until death eventually comes.| }} Category:Ghost Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon